Baron von Wagner (Earth-616)
Baron von Wagner is a subject created under extensive research under the secretive supervision of Weapon Variable program. History Much of Baron's history is unknown even from himself due to multiple memory wipe, but due to recent evidences, he is learning more about his past. What is known is that he is grown from DNA extracted from Wolverine, The Beast, and Nightcrawler as a base template in a facility disguised as a warehouse 60 miles (96.5606 km) south of Canada-United States order in North Dakota. He escaped to Toronto, Canada, but after getting caught up in an Anti-Mutant protest that led up to a large casualty count, he was deported to a high security federal prison in Cuba. He was eventually bailed by Wolverine and his X-Men thinking that he was just another mutant in trouble. Given that a part of his gene is Hank McCoy, he have a hunger for knowledge, and as a result, became a part of the X-Men's student body. But due to accelerated learning ability, he soon graduated in top colors and learn to control his killer self, and even earned a liking by McCoy himself. But due to his advances, he was secretly selected by Psylocke to join the X-Force to be the brains behind the operation and partially to replace Wolverine. Appearance Overall, Baron looks like a more muscular version of Kurt Wagner, including the three-digit hands including an opposable thumb and his feet consist of two long toes and a "devil tail," although he has the feline face of Hank McCoy. Behavior If anything, Baron is said to have a behavior similar to Henry McCoy, of being eloquent and intellectual, although he have Logan's rough edges and occasional temperament. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Teleportation:' Power directly linked to Nightcrawler, Baron can teleport at will, although this leads to strain, depending on the distance teleported. At peak condition, he can teleport four miles (6.43738 km) away. Teleportion does not hinder initial inertia, so to survive a fall from great height require him to cut inertia by teleporting in a way where he will be launched upwards before falling again, thus, canceling potential energy. **'Subconscious Spatial Awareness:' Like Nightcrawler, this ability allow him to teleport without the risk of his body materializing within an object. *'Superhuman Strength:' More related toward Wolverine's, Baron can lift approximately one and a half ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' Baron's superhuman speed is based off of the mix of Nightcrawler's and Beast's and is shockingly fast. This allows for rapid strike-and-run tactic to be the main fighting style. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to highly strenuous life, Baron can perform complex maneuvers for hours upon hours without tiring. *'Superhuman Durability:' About the same level as the Beast, Baron's bodily tissue are more resistant to impacts than a normal human, but cannot withstand against firearms and bladed weapons. *'Superhuman Agility:' His superior bodily coordination and balance allow him to be agile beyond human limits. *'Healing Factor:' Adapted from Wolverine, he can heal any bodily injury from healing cuts to regenerating organs. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Due to his healing factor, Baron is naturally immune to foreign chemicals and poisons, which makes him virtually unable to be intoxicated. **'Semi-Independent Nerve Clusters:' Unlike Wolverine, where if he suffer major spinal injury, he may not heal properly, semi-independent nerve clusters around his body allow independent healing, so if his brain is not sending signals, in cases of paralysis coma, the nerves will automatically command the wounds to heal. **'Carbonadium Immunity:' While carbonadium normally slows down healing factor to a major degree, the lab origin of Baron allows him to be immune to the effects of the the metal. *'Superhuman Immunity:' A side-effect of the healing factor is superhuman immunity which makes him virtually immune to every disease existed. *'Superhuman Senses:' With the level just below the Beast and Wolverine combined, Baron have extremely acute that nearly rivals Daredevil. **'Sensory Impulse Control:' To prevent enemies to take advantage of the enhance senses and override it, Baron can mentally shut down sensory impulses, which prevent the signal from reaching the brain, which may enhance the remaining senses to compensate. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Baron's natural reaction time is beyond those of standard human. This ability is aided by the semi-independent nerve clusters, which allow him to react to things before the actual signal reaches the brain. *'Finger Claws:' An attribute directly in par with the Beast, sharp and durable claws at the end of each fingertip can aid combat. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' A feature resulted from the Wolverine gene, this give him a bone claw housed in his forearm that can be extended at will. There is one claw per arm and each extend between the two non-opposable fingers. To prevent pain of extending the claw and blood loss, Baron was engineered with no nerve clusters nor blood vessel on the path of the blade. As a result, he does not have sensation down the middle of the hand. Given that it is a bone claw, it is a narrow cone, or only sharp at the tip, making it useless as a slashing attack, and it's only effectiveness in stabbing actions. **'Claw Reflex:' Like the better known Spider-Sense, Baron have a danger-sensing ability that automatically extends his claws, and is kept that way until the danger is past. When this is triggered, it takes great will power to retract the claw. *'Elongated Canines:' A trait from both the Beast and Wolverine, the canines is often used for intimidation, although it can be used for combat if needed be. *'Psionic Resistance:' A strong psionic barrier was put into Baron's head by Weapon Variable and further protected by Rachel Summers. *'Micro-Suction Discs:' A trait from Nightcrawler, the discs allow him to stick to objects and allow him to climb any surface. *'Nano-Bioengineered Bones:' After experiencing the advantages and disadvantages of Adamantium, Weapon Variable graft the DNA to send signals to generate bones with a molecule structure very close to adamantium, which resulted a bone that is slightly weaker than the metal. This is more than compensated by the healing factor. **'Flexible Bone Structure:' The major skeletal structure strongly resembles Nightcrawler, which allow him to complex postures for extended period of time without damage to the spine. *'Camouflage:' Another trait from Nightcrawler received is blending into shadows as a result of the light bending properties of the dimension teleportion is possible by and the dark fur color. *'Prehensile Tail:' Like Nightcrawler, his tail allow him to do more various kind of acrobatic maneuver and is strong enough to lift an adult man off the ground, and dexterous enough to be used as a melee weapon. *'Infrared-Visible Wavelength Vision:' As a result of genetic mixture, he can see both visible and infrared wavelength at the same time, though more so infrared when it is dark. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Like the Beast, he is extremely smart, although unlike him, Baron's intellect hold a broader range of sciences. *'Accelerated Information Intake:' To aid his learning cravings, and to make learning quicker in Weapon Variable, Baron was "programmed" to intake information and process it much faster than a standard human. *'Master Martial Artist:' Like Wolverine, Baron learns multiple martial arts in Weapon Variable and become a master at each of them. *'Multilingual:' Baron can speak multiple languages, but fluently English, Latin, Russian, Japanese, German, French, Arabic, and Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese). *'Master Tactician:' Another skill learned at Weapon Variable, Baron is a master tactician which goes in par with his superior intellect. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Taken from Weapon Variable to go in par with his Nightcrawler-like agility and speed. *'Advanced Covert Op Expert:' After years of experience under the Weapon Variable, Baron have learn the ways needed to be an expert at covert operations, although he lacks the field knowledge of Wolverine. *'''Will Power: '''Like the Beast, he have immense and unwavering motivation drive. Paraphernalia Baron have driven various vehicle and uses multiple pieces of equipment during his time in Weapon Variable. Currently he uses an image inducer from time to time as a disguise. Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Mutants Category:Blue Hair Category:Multilingual Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Super Reflexes Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Tail Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Fur Category:Earth-616 Category:X-Men Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Senses Category:Danger Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Animal Form Category:Camouflage Category:Energy Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Illusion Creation Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters